The Gift: Cole & Phoebe
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2002! -AU- A late night Christmas eve moment.. /songfic: Collin Raye & Susan Ashton\


**The "Gift"...: Cole & Phoebe **   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [AU] A late-nite Christmas eve moment... ©2G2. Plz read&review, thx! [songfic] Collin Raye & Susan Ashton, "theGift". Lyrics may be slightly diff to fit story.   
~*~ 

It was Christmas Eve, and a dream had come true; Phoebe had finally realized she & Cole _did_ belong together, and he had gladly returned to her. 

Now, they sat in the living room of the manor, just holding each other, reveling in the comforting feelings of the year's end. She gazed out the window, and smiled, knowing what she'd almost lost. 

_Winter snow is falling down, children laughing all around...   
Lights are turning on, like a fairy tale come true...   
Sitting by the fire we made, you're the answer when I prayed   
I would find someone, & baby, I found you_

She knew now, that it had been a mistake, blaming him for what the Source had done to him. She vowed that whatever happened in the future, they wouldn't be torn apart- ever again. 

_And all I want is to hold you forever   
All I need is you more everyday   
You saved my heart from being broken apart   
You gave your love away   
And I'm thankful everyday, for the "gift"..._

Cole looked at the girl snuggled in his arms. He couldn't believe she had changed her mind. It wasn't like her sisters were on his side- so why the change of heart? But he knew better than to question good fortune- and her love was worth more than any in the world- or any other dimension, for that matter. 

_Watching as you softly sleep, what I'd give if I could keep   
Just this moment, if only time stood still...   
But the colors fade away, and the years will make us gray   
But baby, in my eyes, you'll still be beautiful! _

He sighed, thanking heaven above that they were back together, where they should be, and he promised to be _her_ special guardian, evil powers or not. He was definetly going to make the best of life now! 

_And all I want is to hold you forever   
All I need is you more everyday   
You saved my heart from being broken apart   
You gave your love away   
And I'm thankful everyday, for the "gift"..._

Phoebe stirred, and gazed up into his eyes, the eyes of her true soulmate. Cole's eyes smiled back at hers, and they shared a most wonderful, loving kiss. Yes, this was love; this was true happiness. 

_And all I want is to hold you forever   
All I need is you more everyday   
You saved my heart from being broken apart   
You gave your love away   
I can't find the words to say   
And I'm thankful everyday, for the "gift"..._

_Oohhh..._

(AN: it was gonna end there, but I couldn't resist the following!) 

Watching from the doorway, the angel & his girl sighed, too. 

"Guess they belonged together after all, Piper..." He whispered. She shook her head, grinning in admiration. 

"Well, Leo, they certainly proved one thing for sure..." 

"Yeah? What's that, honey?" 

"Love _can_ conquer all..." She giggled as he kissed her, then Paige snickered from the hallway. Piper broke her kiss to whisper-yell at her sister, but it came out in a giggly voice. "What are _you_ doing, spying on us spying?!" 

"Looks to me like you were paying more attention to each other than them!" 

Suddenly, Cole called out to them- "You _do_ know I can hear every word you guys are saying, right?" 

Paige rolled her eyes, as Piper whisper-yelled at her again, "See what you did!" 

Paige stuck her tongue out at Piper, muttering, "Darn his crazy super-powers!" 

Leo, of course, was just smiling as always (what a cutie)... but then Phoebe's voice came, "Do you guys mind? We are _trying_ to have a sappy moment here!! Which as you know, are rare enough!!" 

Amidst the resulting giggling, Leo announced, "Well then, as Santa once said, Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a _good_ night, we'll be heading to sleep now!" He held onto Piper's arm, & they orbed out. 

Paige feebly protested, "That's cheating! You could've taken the stairs! Holidays are no exception to the in-house powers rule!" So following their example, she orbed upstairs, and once more the manor was quiet with the peace of Christmas Eve... __

... 

CHARMED™ is copyright of the WB, etc. ^_^   
©2G2 


End file.
